Como desee, amo
by nightlyblue
Summary: Después de la gran aventura Link suele bajar a las tierras inferiores en ocasiones por una u otra razón, un día encontrará algo más que insectos. ¿Qué sorpresas le tiene ahora Lord Grahim al joven héroe? -¿T-tomarte?- preguntó nervioso. -Sí, o que yo te tome, como prefieras verlo- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera y ladeaba la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto... pero me gustaría xD hace como mil años que no escribo nada y creo que soy una plasta :( pero bueno. Hice esto porque recientemente jugué LoZSS y... sddsfdfcdafs feelings /_/ Esto contiene yaoi y nada de Legend of Zelda me pertenece. Si alguien lo lee... dejen un review, sí? Sería lindo saber qué piensan y si alguien vio esto. Y ya xP **

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron tierra se apresuró a guardar el manto y recorrer el bosque en busca de algunos ingredientes que la señora de la cocina de la academia le había pedido buscar. Sin embargo, no después de mucho vio sobre una gran rama algo conocido, mejor dicho, alguien y no cualquiera, sino de gran categoría, como diría tal persona sobre sí misma. Lucía tan metido en sus pensamientos que seguro no había notado su presencia, o al menos eso parecía.

Dejó correr un par de segundos, esperando por una reacción hasta que decidió subir allí por medio de sus zarpas. A pesar de la velocidad, apenas se escuchó el sonido de estas volando hacia su destino, el Señor de los demonios volvió a la realidad y miró al héroe, por lo que, cuando Link hubo caído sobre la gruesa rama del árbol, Grahim ya había chasqueado sus dedos y desaparecido dejando al héroe completamente solo. Sin él ni sus secuaces, ni siquiera algunas palabras en que pensar. Link se halló confundido ante la visión de alguien que creía desaparecido en cualquier sentido posible, pero estaba bastante seguro que no había sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Entonces qué?

Desde un punto más alto pero no tan alejado, Lord Grahim observó al chico rubio buscar a su alrededor con una profunda cara de confusión. No planeaba dejarle saber que seguía existiendo, así como tampoco que algún día el muchacho bajaría de nuevo a las tierras inferiores. ¿Para qué lo haría si tenía su paraíso allá arriba con la encarnación de la diosa, su amigo de peinado asqueroso y otras personas igual de estúpidas? No es que sintiera envidia de aquello, pero el niño del cielo tenía bastante de que regocijarse: amigos, hogar y honor. Mientras él había quedado sin amo al que servir, deshonrado y ninguna meta que seguir, así como tampoco tenía con quien conversar o al menos quejarse, los bokoblins no eran buenos escuchando ni respondiendo. ¡Ni siquiera eran buenos para divertirse con ellos! El niño del cielo era audaz, atrevido, estúpidamente valiente e ingenuamente persistente, pero sus tontos secuaces no podían resistir ni el más pequeño desafío. Cualquier oponente que les pusiera los hacía papilla y sólo desaparecía cuando tronaba sus dedos y le arrancaba la vida del mismo modo que se la había dado.

Nunca lo admitiría ante el chico o estando a solas, ni siquiera dentro de su mente en palabras, pero extrañaba al chico del cielo. –Link…- dijo sin pensar, muy bajo y como en un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y tronó los dedos para teletransportarse a otro lugar donde estuviera fuera de su vista aquel caballero de verde. Suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro como gesto de resignación. Probablemente el mejor momento de su vida fue cuando aquel chico apareció, mientras estuvieron unidos por el lazo del destino, aunque fuera como enemigos.

Sí, había empezado como una mera distracción y un oponente patético, pero desde el inicio siempre había escuchado atentamente sus palabras. Eran enemigos pero podía desahogarse con él, tanto frustraciones como alegrías, además que disfrutaba apareciendo aquí y allá, confundiéndolo. Era adorable ver como sus ojos asustados los buscaban sin cesar, moviendo también su cuerpo. Y finalmente, mientras avanzaba en su camino se volvía más fuerte, Un oponente verdaderamente digno. El único que había tenido, a decir verdad.

-Estúpido chico del cielo.

Llegada la noche Link se había quitado el traje de caballero y se había instalado en su cama, con las manos unidas detrás de la cabeza, pensando. ¿Estaría Grahim tramando algo? ¿Por qué estaba en el bosque de Farone? ¿Y por qué no le había dado ningún monólogo? Al menos una de sus características risas burlonas. Nada. Prácticamente había huido de él. Tenía que saber qué sucedía. Lo había decidido. Mañana partiría de nuevo al bosque de Farone para buscarlo. Se sintió extraño al pensar en eso pero también ansioso, muy ansioso.

Una hora después de andar como un tonto por todo el bosque con su espada y escudo preparados decidió guardarlos y seguir con su búsqueda, quizá el Señor de los demonios preferiría venir si se veía desprevenido, pero después de una hora más, Link comenzó a pensar en volver a casa o sacar su red y ponerse a cazar insectos, para que al menos no hubiese sido todo el viaje en vano. Bueno, pensó en algo más. Si en realidad no hubiera nadie y quedara en ridículo por hacer eso, tampoco importaría porque no había nadie que se diera cuenta, así que, hizo su último intento. -¡Grahim, sé que estás ahí! ¡Deja de esconderte y sal a pelear!- gritó una vez… y lo repitió en otras cinco zonas diferentes. Hasta que el Señor de los demonios, luego de reírse del muchacho al que había seguido desde su llegada, decidió aparecer detrás de él e inclinarse sobre su cuello, como la primera vez que se encontraron.

-¿Tanto así me extrañas?- sus blancos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose un poco más aspiro sonoramente el cuello del chico, éste se apartó con un escalofrío en su espalda y trató de poner una expresión ruda. -¿Acaso bromeas? Vienes aquí gritando mi nombre y pidiendo pelea cuando ni siquiera has desenvainado tu espada, no incluso ahora- acto seguido, Link tomó su espada y escudo. La cara de Grahim era indescriptible, en ella había una fría incredulidad, ¿podía este chico actuar más tonto? –Vamos, niño del cielo, ¿con quién crees que estás jugando? ¿Vienes a pelear así como así? Si algo le ha pasado a tu amiguita no he sido yo, no tengo idea de qué ha sido de esa mocosa desde la última vez que nos vimos ni estoy interesado en ella. Y si no estás aquí por eso, habla ya. ¿Qué quieres?- exigió cruzando los brazos.

-No, ¿qué quieres tú? ¿Qué haces en el bosque de Farone?

-¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Acaso te pertenece?- Grahim dejó ver su indignación a través de sus gestos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras seguía hablando. –Me parece que si hay alguien que pudiera pedir que me retirara de aquí sería la gran dragona del agua, y aunque lo hiciera no me iría- dio media vuelta de nuevo para enfrentar a Link y se aproximó a él- Y cabe decir que ni siquiera he soltado a mis demonios para recibir el trato hostil de nadie, así que no lo toleraré- dijo a poca distancia del muchacho mirándolo desde arriba.

-Tramas algo- afirmó Link poniendo distancia mientras lo miraba fijamente, desconfiado.

-Ya te lo dije, ya no me interesa lo que pase con la encarnación de la diosa. No tienes que preocuparte porque quiera llevármela de nuevo- alzó sus brazos para mostrar su desinterés. –Pero por otro lado…- inclinó ligeramente su cabeza mientras una oscura satisfacción cruzaba su rostro –ya que estás aquí, tal vez quieras arreglar lo que has hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó rápidamente el héroe mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Me has derrotado y luego me has dejado sin amo. He caído en la deshonra, me has manchado. **Tú** me has deshonrado, Link. Arréglalo- Grahim hizo desaparecer su capa roja y, antes de que el rubio pudiera cuestionar, aclaró sus exigencias –enfréntame una vez más y termina lo que has hecho. Mátame- ordenó.

Los ojos del caballero se abrieron cuan grandes eran, Grahim se apresuró lenta y calmadamente hacia él, como siempre. Link dudó, retrocedió mientras observaba al otro acercarse más y más, hasta que su espalda topó con un árbol; su rostro aún no podía borrar la duda y asombro mezclados en él. Bajó su escudo y espada. No podía. – ¿Acaso no tengo otra opción?- miró hacia abajo un segundo para después subir rápidamente su mirada hacia el otro, buscando sus ojos cafés.

Grahim se mostró realmente sorprendido, detuvo su andar y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. -¿No quieres matarme, niño del cielo?- Link desvió la mirada. –Bien… me has derrotado y has acabado con mi amo… quien era malvado. La única forma de restituir mi honor, me parece, es… que tú me tomes.

El caballero se movió impulsivamente reaccionando a sus palabras, mirándolo con incredulidad. -¿T-tomarte?- preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, o que yo te tome, como prefieras verlo- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera y ladeaba la cabeza, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomarte yo a ti o tú a mí? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- sus mejillas se colorearon mientras en su mente por alguna extraña razón se imaginaba a Grahim cargándolo en su hombro y llevándolo a quién sabe dónde. ¿Querría hacerlo con pagar con servicio por el honor perdido?

Grahim soltó un gruñido. –Sí, tomarme como tu siervo o tomarte yo como mi amo, como prefieras llamarlo, ¿qué no es obvio?- Una mano cubrió su frustrado rostro. ¿Cómo es que **eso** lo había derrotado? ¿Cómo alguien tan torpe podía ser el elegido de la diosa y haber derrotado, encima, al Heraldo de la muerte?

-Acepto- dijo Link con solemnidad. –Yo te tomo, Lord Grahim, para ser tu amo- el más alto bajó lentamente aquella mano, incapaz de creer lo que había pasado, pero de algún modo, una parte muy dentro de él creyó que su vida volvía a tener sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews 3 Llenaron mi corazón de felicidad y arcoíris xD No pensé que fuera a recibir respuesta tan rápido, creí que el lado hispanohablante de este fandom estaba muy abandonado, más con esta pareja xD Espero que pueda seguir satisfaciéndoles. Son un amor, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic 3**

**Las comillas marcan pensamientos, los guiones diálogo y así xD **

-Acepto. Yo te tomo, Lord Grahim, para ser tu amo- dijo solemnemente mientras miraba al señor de los demonios.

Después de mirar unos segundos al caballero, incrédulo de cómo se habían tornado las cosas y las palabras que recién le habían sido dirigidas, Grahim se acercó despacio hacia Link, quien le miraba atentamente, alerta de cualquier posible ataque o movimiento como consecuencia de lo que podría ser un engaño; pero Grahim no bromeaba, se estaba comprometiendo y se estaba jugando su palabra. (Que no era poca cosa, por cierto. Es decir, era _EL_ señor de los demonios y bastaba con tronar sus dedos para hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera a voluntad. Literalmente)

Mirando al héroe a los ojos se inclinó ante él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, y habló –y yo, Lord Grahim el señor de los demonios, te tomo a ti, Link el héroe escogido por la diosa, para servirte y obedecerte hasta que la muerte o una fuerza igual o más poderosa me lo impida. Sea pues que haré de tus mandatos mis anhelos- terminado de decir esto cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión.

El caballero, libre de la mirada del demonio, miró hacia uno y otro lado. Se sentía un poco incómodo. Sus mejillas ardieron levemente en tanto que alzaba los ojos al cielo, todo producto de un pensamiento: todo eso que acababan de decir sonaba como los votos de una boda. Estaba casi seguro que de algún lugar saldría Marcogoro o el jefe de los kyus a decir "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia", y por la diosa que él no quería saber quién sería la novia.

Pero no pasó ninguna cosa extraña, no otra, al menos.

-¿Puedes levantarte ya?- preguntó Link cansado de ese ambiente.

-Como desee, amo niño del cielo- Grahim tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y eso le hizo entender algo a Link. Podía ser ahora su sirviente, pero aún era aquel bastardo con aires de diva que gustaba de molestarlo y seguiría haciéndolo. A menos que… le ordenara que parase… No. Sólo no. Él no sería el mismo si no lo molestaba, y el caballero se sentiría culpable si lo hacía actuar de una forma diferente a su verdadera naturaleza.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Lo que usted diga- respondió Grahim con simpleza.

-Debo volver a Skyloft y no te puedo llevar conmigo. Al menos, no hasta que lo haya hablado con Zelda- Grahim hizo una pequeña mueca que mostraba la poca gracia que le hacía aquello. ¿Y por qué pedirle permiso a ella? –y también con Vilán…- anunció pensativo mientras sujetaba su barbilla.

-¿Quién es Vilán?- preguntó el demonio curioso.

-¿Eh, no lo recuerdas? Mi amigo, el pelirrojo- Link dibujó sobre su cabeza la forma del cabello del aludido.

-Ugh, sí, eso- trató de olvidar la horrible visión de aquel peinado tan desastroso que le daba nauseas.

Un silencio se acomodó entre ellos. Link debía irse, quién sabe por cuánto, así que sentía la necesidad de despedirse pero no sabía exactamente cómo, y su cara traslucía aquella intención de decir algo, por lo que Grahim le miraba expectante, lo cual tampoco le ayudaba a pensar.

-Uh…- abrió la boca pero su cerebro no le daba ideas.

Grahim exhaló con fastidió mientras alzaba los brazos y daba media vuelta en un aire de profunda indignación. "Oh, mi rey, ¿por qué tuviste que ser derrotado y dejarme con esto?", pensó evocando en su mente al Heraldo de la muerte. Después de todo, necesitaba un amo al que servir, y algo de compañía también…

-Debes irte, ¿no? Pues adelante- dijo exasperado, luego se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundo. Debía guardar la compostura frente a su nuevo amo, al menos un poco. –Disculpe mi conducta- ahora había cambiado drásticamente su tono y gestos. -Será mejor que se ponga en marcha. Esperaré su regreso, pequeño amo rubio y celestial- una efímera sonrisilla maliciosa se formó en sus labios después de aquel apodo, -y si tiene alguna orden que dictarme antes de partir, será un placer escucharla.

"Zelda quería quedarse abajo para vigilar la Trifuerza. Pero tampoco puedo confiar del todo en él…" –creo que hace falta un "refugio" o algo donde podamos reposar si estamos aquí, ya sabes, en caso de que llueva o para tener un lugar fijo de reunión. Puedes buscar un lugar para ponerlo- era algo simple pero quizá lo mantendría ocupado un rato.

-Si eso desea- asintió el demonio.

-¡Oh! Pero trata de no acercarte demasiado al gran árbol ni a los kyus, podrías asustarlos y también enfadar a la dragona del agua.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- ¿y a quién le importaban los kyus? En fin, órdenes eran órdenes.

-Bien. Nos veremos…- se despidió nervioso para darle la espalda y dirigirse a una estatua de neburí, donde abrió su manto, elevándose rápidamente por encima del mar de nubes donde llamó a su fiel amigo carmesí y así poder ir a casa.

En tanto -espero que pronto- susurró Grahim para sí mismo cuando volvía a quedarse solo en el bosque.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de Zelda suavemente, casi arrepintiéndose. Estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de lo que venía. –Hola, Link, ¿qué sucede?- una sonriente rubia apareció en el marco.

-Yo… tengo que hablar contigo y Vilán- dijo seriamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Eh, de qué?- preguntó sorprendida, acto seguido se agachó un poco buscando la mirada de su amigo, pero éste evito mirarla a toda costa. Por lo que Zelda no tardó en suponer que algo andaba mal. -¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. En un momento pensó que quizá había perdido o tenido un accidente con Mía, que había roto algo de la escuela o alguna otra cosa similar que lo llevara a pedir su ayuda, complicidad o que intercediera por él frente a su padre o los maestros, pero entonces Vilán no tendría nada que ver. Un poco molesta por no hallar una ningún pensamiento que encajara volvió a insistir de forma más inquisidora -¿qué hiciste esta vez, Link?

-Uhmm… Preferiría no hablarlo aquí- porque pensó que cuando le dijera podría tener dos reacciones: quedarse callada pensativa o armar un gran escándalo, como fuera, era mejor que no estuvieran en la academia ni en otro lugar con gente alrededor porque estaba seguro que el pelirrojo sí iba a armar escándalo, y grande.

-¿Entonces dónde?- la muchacha puso los brazos en jarras.

-Veámonos donde estaba escondido mi neburí en una hora. Ya le avisé a Vilán. "Diosa Hylia, cuya alma habita ahora en el cuerpo de Zelda, por favor, ten piedad de mí".

**¿Les parece bien la longitud de los capítulos o sienten que son muy cortos? Les agradezco mucho por leer. Por cierto, he visto que los nombres latinos difieren de los ibéricos O_o Y yo he estado viendo muchos fics y cosas en inglés (ni siquiera sabía si poner "Grahim" o "Ghirahim" LOL cabe la posibilidad de que a veces se me vaya algún nombre en inglés, como eso de "Skyloft"), no sé si prefieran que tome los nombres en inglés para que sea más neutral, porque sí cambian bastante, o lo siga haciendo como hasta ahora pues yo jugué el juego traducción latina. **

**También les pido una disculpa si les parece que caigo en el OoC o tengo problemas con la narrativa u otras cosas, pues hace mucho que no escribo y estoy fuera de práctica, así que, cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva u observación se agradece.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si les soy sincera, yo no entiendo porque acortaron el nombre de Grahim al pasarlo al español o_o ¿por qué rayos?**

**Nada de Legend of Zelda me pertenece, ni la historia ni sus personajes.**

**Y sólo quiero decir que: si notan que a veces me faltó o sobró algo en la redacción, es probablemente porque por lo regular escribo a la una de la mañana xD así que si hay algo que corregir les agradeceré que me lo hagan notar. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en especial aquellas que le dieron una oportunidad siendo que el yaoi no es lo suyo ¡Ah! También quería decir que espero que lo disfruten :D**

Zelda y Vilán arribaron al lugar con sus neburís, uno detrás de la otra. Y no era que Vilán estuviera siguiendo a Zelda, no, claro que no. Tan pronto como hubieron descendido sus jinetes los neburís se marcharon y quedaron solamente los tres amigos en aquel lugar.

-¿Y bien…?- inquirió la rubia cruzando los brazos.

Link en realidad no quería abrir la boca, quería esfumarse en ese mismo momento, ir a cualquier otro lugar. Pensó que citar a sus amigos a solas tal vez había sido mala idea, pudiera ser que lo mejor fuera que hubiera gente alrededor, testigos, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas…

-¡Hey!- Vilán llamó su atención y Link sacudió un poco la cabeza, se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos. –Habla ya- exigió el pelirrojo.

El chico asintió y miró al suelo pensativo –Yo…- comenzó a decir –vi… vi a Grahim en la superficie, en el bosque de Farone- alzó ligeramente la mirada para ver las reacciones de quienes le escuchaban.

Zelda echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y aspiró profundamente con los ojos abiertos pero no dijo nada; Vilán, en cambio, se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la mandíbula desencajada. -¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- el grito del fortachón fue tan alto que Link y Zelda podrían haber jurado que toda Neburia lo había escuchado e incluso perdido su estabilidad por ese breve instante de tiempo.

-Y no es todo- agregó el rubio.

-¿Eh, qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasó?- la cara de la sacerdotisa fue invadida por la preocupación ante la amenaza de nuevos planes del señor de los demonios para resucitar a su amo.

-Yo estaba buscando algunas cosas en el bosque. No había rastro de demonios ni nada parecido cuando lo vi. Me pidió que reparara el daño que le había hecho- que lo enfrentara…- el chico desvió la mirada antes de seguir -…y acabara con él.

Su amiga de la infancia estaba terriblemente seria. Tal vez no podía leer o predecir todas sus acciones y reacciones pero, después de analizar unos segundos su apariencia y la expresión en su rostro, ahora estaba segura de algo: Link no había cumplido aquella petición.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Zelda descubrió el nerviosismo oprimiendo su corazón.

-Lo mataste, ¿no? Acabaste con él, ¿no es cierto?- cuestionó rápidamente Vilán sobre lo que para él parecía lo más obvio del mundo.

-No, no pude hacerlo- de repente se sintió profundamente avergonzado, como si le hubiese fallado a todo el mundo. La muchacha no dijo una sola palabra, frunció las cejas sin saber qué sentir al respecto.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo a Zelda, a mí, a Impa e incluso a ti dejaste que se escapara?

-No dejé que se escapara… Me pidió aquello para restituir su honor, no iba a irse ni dejarme ir tan fácil. Así que, le pregunté si no había otro modo y… Bueno, él se me ofreció- esta vez no levantó la vista hacia sus amigos.

Los otros dos enmudecieron ante aquella última frase. ¡¿Qué Grahim había hecho qué?! Un ligero rubor se asentó en sus mejillas mientras extrañas visiones acudían a la mente de cada uno, y en éstas, decoradas por un margen de pétalos de rosa se escuchaba un "Link-kun… onegai…" de un demonio sonrojado acorralando al caballero verde que a su vez respondía "Ghirahim-sama…" en tanto que desviaba la mirada tímidamente. Zelda se adelantó muy pronto. –Pero te negaste, ¿no es así?

-La verdad acepté, sentí que no tenía otra opción.

-Link, no…- fue todo lo que su amiga pudo articular. "Tu virtud…"

Por su parte, Vilán no dijo nada, por más que buscaba en su cerebro algo que decir no encontraba nada. Es decir, de Grahim se podía esperar cualquier cosa así (esas mallitas no eran en vano) ¡¿pero Link?! Bueno, quizá no era tan malo… Eso le dejaba el camino libre con Zelda.

Por un momento sintió un gran alivio, incluso sonrío, mas, pronto volvió a recapacitar. Si bien, no quería meterse en ese asunto, Link era su amigo y él lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara en tanto creyera que era buena para él, pero no creía que Grahim fuera bueno para él, así que no podía dejar que se hundiera más con ese demonio.

-Agh. Mira, Link, lo que sea que te guste está bien –Link frunció el ceño sorprendido y confundido –lo que pasó, pasó. Pero mejor que olvides eso. Amigo, es un demonio de quién hablamos- Vilán abrió los brazos tratando de recalcar el problema más evidente a través de sus gestos.

-¡Lo sé! Sé que no debo confiar en él, por supuesto que no voy a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente- dijo con voz sincera (aunque lo hubiera hecho totalmente en el boque cuando no había sacado su escudo ni espada, pero él no iba a decir eso) –pero he pensado en darle una oportunidad. Creo que va en serio, incluso hicimos como una ceremonia, por así decirlo… Yo lo acepté, él me hizo un juramento y dijo que lo cumpliría hasta que la muerte se lo impidiera.

Zelda quedó de piedra, un poco más y caía desvanecida en el suelo.

-Oh, Link. La armaste y la armaste bien grande- el pelirrojo se echó el cabello hacia atrás pensativo.

-No lo sé, chicos. Creo que ya no hay forma de que Grahim reviva al Heraldo de la muerte, aun si lo hiciera, yo estaría ahí, sin importar cuántas veces, sé que lo derrotaría como ya lo he hecho, y creo que Grahim también lo sabe. Supongo que, como parte de ese reconocimiento, él se ofreció a servirme o quizá sea parte de algún código de los demonios que los sirvientes o posesiones pasan a manos del que salga victorioso en el combate.

¿Servirle? ¿Sirviente?

El viento fue el único que se atrevió a romper aquel silencio. Hasta que, por fin una risa interna de alivio llegó a Zelda y Vilán creyó haber encajado todas las piezas correctamente en su cabeza.

-¿Ha jurado servirte como servía al Heraldo, es eso?- la chica preguntó sólo para confirmar.

-Eso creo.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes confiar tanto en eso?- Vilán cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno… me tomó por sorpresa cientos de veces pero jamás me atacó sin avisar, tampoco uso más fuerza de la que creyera que yo pudiera resistir y siempre habla de lo que "alguien de su categoría" debería hacer.

-Pero en el templo del presidio…- empezó Vilán.

-Sí, bueno. Tal vez esperaba que hiciéramos más. La verdad, no creo que puedas decir que te atacó por sorpresa- interrumpió Link y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Pero sí me tomó por sorpresa a mí- Zelda cruzó los brazos y mostró una mueca y tono de enfado.

"Tal vez tú no le caes tan bien" pensó Link con ganas de sonreír divertido ante ese pensamiento pero sin saber qué decirle, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-Por lo que dices parece que siempre ha tenido un trato especial contigo- los ojos azules de su amiga se entornaron.

-Creo que Zelda tiene razón- apoyó Vilán. Ambos chicos miraron meditabundos al de verde.

-Mmmm…- la encarnación de la diosa cerró los ojos y suspiró –creo que podríamos ver qué pasa- Link levantó la cabeza sorprendido y ligeramente alegre, muy ligeramente, ante esa oración. –Podría funcionar… ¡Pero hay que tener todas las precauciones!

-Es cierto. Creo que lo mejor es que no te acerques a él- expresó el fortachón mirando a la chica.

-Sí…- suspiró de nuevo –Link, debes tener mucho cuidado con él- los ojos de Zelda imploraban por lo que había dicho. El caballero asintió. -¿Cuándo planeas volver a encontrarte con Grahim?- inquirió un poco más calmada.

-No lo sé, no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría. Le pedí que buscara un lugar donde levantar una construcción donde reunirnos mientras no estaba- ante la súbita preocupación de su amiga se apresuró a aclarar –no tan cerca de la tierra del presidio- con eso el semblante de Zelda pareció relajarse. –Quizá debería ir a verlo ya…- se rascó un poco la cabeza.

-No- le cortó Zelda. –Se está haciendo tarde y si te demoras demasiado no podrás volver a Neburia. Tendrías que pasar la noche abajo. Con él. No es seguro- honestamente, lo único que le preocupaba a ella era el bienestar de su amigo. A veces él podía ser muy ingenuo, también demasiado flojo y despreocupado para defenderse por sí mismo. Recordó un poco los viejos tiempos cuando Vilán lo molestaba y ella le hacía frente, cuando todo era más tranquilo y simple. Claro, mucho había pasado y ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado para bien: los tres se llevaban mejor y sin Vilán alrededor Corvy y Vestro también habían tomado otras cosas en que ocuparse. Aunque eso hubiese llevado a Corvy hacia un corazón roto… ¡Pero Cocu y Grusi hacían muy linda pareja! Y en algún momento el pequeño pelinegro saldría adelante. Todos los demás tenían vidas normales y tranquilas.

Después de lo sucedido Zelda esperaba tener eso en cierta medida, al igual que sus amigos, aun con sus planes de construir en la superficie. Ya no quería tener que preocuparse por ver su vida, la de Vilán ni la de Link amenazada, y ciertamente, la aparición del señor de los demonios no podía dejar de inquietarla.

Link suspiró –de acuerdo- muy dentro de él se sintió un poco mal por retrasar el encuentro con su siervo. –Bajaré mañana entonces.

-Cuando eso suceda, ¿podrías acompañarlo, Vilán?

-C… Claro, lo que pidas- el más alto hizo una pose heroica, no sólo no podía rechazar una petición de la rubia sino que además trataría de hacerla lo mejor que pudiera y se luciría por ello.

Aclarado el asunto, la joven dejó su semblante serio y sonrió a sus amigos. –Bueno, chicos, debo ir a ver a mi padre para seguir con los planes de lo que haremos en la superficie. Nos vemos- corrió hacia los tablones y saltó, llamando unos segundos después a su neburí que llegó velozmente por ella. Ya montada volvió a despedirse con la mano antes de desaparecer de su vista. Los chicos la miraron irse y luego volvieron a verse el uno al otro.

-Creo que yo también me iré. Hay algunas cosas que quiero preparar para ayudar con lo de Zelda. ¡Pero que no se te ocurra decirle! Quiero que sea una sorpresa- Link asintió con una gran sonrisa. –Pues ya estamos. Mañana no se te ocurra irte sin mí. Zelda me ha encomendado que te proteja y lo cumpliré.

"No exactamente…" dijo Link para sus adentros mirando hacia otro lado.

Sin más que decir Vilán también se fue. Solo, Link meditó un poco lo que había pasado, casi no lo podía creer. Debía decir que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Por la noche, cuando sólo estaban fuera Cocu, los caballeros nocturnos, lemurís enfurruñados y otros monstruos que salían al ocultarse el sol; Link escaso de sueño, se encontraba meditando en la bañera, intentando relajarse con la sensación del agua caliente abrazando su piel. Grahim. Se preguntó si había hecho lo que le había encomendado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. De haberlo cumplido, ¿qué habría hecho después? ¿Estaría durmiendo ahora? ¿Acaso él dormía? ¿Dormiría con esa cosa blanca puesta? ¿Y si en realidad aquel traje blanco tan pegado a su piel no era un traje sino su pijama sólo que después de levantarse le daba pereza quitársela? No, eso no podía ser, Grahim era demasiado divo para eso. Suspiró y se dejó hundir en la calma. Hasta que sintió que el agua le entraba por la nariz y notó que se estaba hundiendo en algo más que calma.

Al vaciar la bañera y secarse vio que la piel de sus dedos se había reblandecido. Demasiado tiempo en la bañera. Fue a su cuarto y se echó en su cama ansioso y temeroso por el amanecer. ¿Y si todo el día había sido un gran sueño y al dormirse despertaba en la realidad? Entre divagaciones, Link fue cayendo poco a poco en el sueño con Grahim en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tanto así me extrañas?- sus blancos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose un poco más aspiro sonoramente el cuello del chico, éste… no se apartó. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, ni siquiera intentó mover sus orbes o cuello para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. A pesar del escalofrío que lo recorrió se quedó inmóvil. No era que no pudiera moverse, es que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. El silencio del caballero incitó al otro a seguir. Volvió a respirar en su cuello, ahora más cerca, rozando su nariz y la piel de su rostro contra el cuello del muchacho. Sin darse cuenta Link ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, dándole más espacio al otro para hacer mejor todo aquello. –Niño del cielo… niño celestial…- el señor de los demonios suspiró contra la piel bajo su quijada. El pecho de Link tembló levemente con el suspiró que él mismo soltó después de eso.

-No…- susurró de forma débil el héroe.

-¿Hmmm?- los ojos de Grahim que estaban medio cerrados se abrieron un poco, alzándose para ver al chico mientras alargaba un poco la distancia entre sus rostros.

-No te extrañé… no te extrañé en lo absoluto- su mirada rehuyó a la del demonio.

Los brazos de Grahim rodearon el torso de Link mientras una risilla se escapaba de sus labios. -¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué vienes a buscarme? ¿Por qué has venido a mí?- dejó un beso suave y lento en la mejilla del chico, luego otro, después separó apenas sus labios para succionar de forma delicada aquella zona, y terminó pellizcando entre sus labios esa sueva piel para luego liberarla. Era como si le diera una demostración de cómo podría besarlo. El héroe se estremeció, suspiró de nuevo y agradeció por aquellos brazos que lo sostenían, pues sus piernas de repente habían comenzado a sentirse livianas y temblaban. Entonces el señor de los demonios se deslizó hacia su oído y pronunció muy quedamente –yo también te extrañé- y con eso Link olvidó lo que era respirar.

**Las personajes de este fic tienen un grave problema con su elección de palabras xD Lo siento. Quizá debí ahorrarme todo el malentendido sobre el vasallaje pero no pude, aunque no quedé tan satisfecha. También debo decir que no intento forzar a que salga algo gracioso, casi todo lo que escribo me sale solo y en ningún momento cuando pensé hacer este fic pensé en poner humor, sólo me salen así las cosas (Mis exámenes y ensayos son testigo xD). En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tengan lindo día… noche, tarde, crepúsculo… lo que sea xD**

**P.D.: Según mis conocimientos (que no son taaaantos) eso del vasallaje que pongo en este fic está mal xD mal, requetemal. Por lo que sé de la caballería europea y… un poco que leí de los samuráis, que un siervo se vuelva sirviente del enemigo de su amo después de haber muerto éste no restituye su honor de ningún modo xD creo, incluso, que sería la cosa más deshonrosa del mundo para ellos. Pero ya saben, demonios… LOL Además, es que Grahim no quería estar solito, yo lo sé xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, de nuevo :) Esto de contestar es nuevo para mí porque soy algo tímida pero creo que quiero dejarles saber lo mucho que sus reviews significan para mí. Entonces…**

**TheCreepyShadowOMG: Puedo llamarte Creepy para abreviar? xD Todos se malentienden entre sí, pero Link es el más inocente de los inocentes… por ahora jujuju Sobre lo que estaría haciendo nuestro divo, pues ya verás xD**

**Pirata Eli-sama: Gracias por seguir la historia / Las respuestas a tus dudas: 1.-Probablemente. 2.- Mmmm… 3.- Eso de los sueños es un misterio, siempre dicen que uno sueña sobre cosas que le rondan mucho la cabeza (o algo así) ¡y quién sabe las cosas que un demonio como Grahim puede hacer con sus poderes!**

**Anne Frederick: Me alegra mucho que te hiciera reír w Estoy tratando de meterme en un lado soft de la pareja porque es el que más me gusta y me alegra saber que te guste también, porque quizá huirías en los temas más recurrentes del fandom O_o hasta yo lo he querido hacer. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el cap ^w^  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer a las personas que se meten pero no dejan review xD De verdad, gracias. Ver las estadísticas de las vistas también ayuda, aunque ya saben… los reviews son como el turbo de un fanficker; así que, no sean tímidos n_n o flojos 6_6 jajaja Dejando de lado lo que sea que hagan después de leer, espero que lo disfruten y tengan lindo día 3**

Parpadeó un par de veces, todavía se encontraba en la duermevela y cada bajar de párpados le presentaba como una fotografía diferente del sueño que había tenido. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba soñando? ¡Oh, Diosa Hylia, qué raro había sido eso! Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó volver a dormir, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada, sin que sus mejillas ardieran.

Los fuertes aporreos contra su puerta lo hicieron incorporarse bruscamente y enseguida caer de la cama, soltó un quejido y se levantó con dificultad.

-Hey, Link, ¿estás ahí?- la voz de Vilán se levantó fuerte del otro lado de la madera.

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy- afirmó ya incorporado.

La perilla giró y el pelirrojo entró a la habitación. –Vaya, pero sí que te quedaste dormido. Sé que eres un dormilón pero es casi el medio día, ¿acaso te noquearon anoche?

-Uh… me dormí un poco tarde, eso es todo- dijo mientras se ponía la cota de malla tratando de actuar normal.

-¿Tú?- espetó incrédulo -¿qué te tenía tan ocupado como para postergar tus horas de sueño?

-Sólo… sólo estaba tallando un poco de madera- se dio la vuelta para buscar en el escritorio los múltiples artefactos que podría necesitar y evitar que su expresión le quitare credibilidad a lo que decía. Él no era alguien que mintiera normalmente pero no se sentía cómodo diciendo que pensar en Grahim le quitaba el sueño.

-Yo creí que estarías ansioso por bajar, cuando no te encontraba pensé que te habías ido sin mí hasta que Gruyo me dijo que no habías salido de tu cuarto en toda la mañana.

-¡Es cierto, es tarde! Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes- de un solo golpe recobró el sentimiento de responsabilidad que tenía ayer y se apresuró a acomodar torpemente su alforja.

Vilán suspiró cansadamente –oye, oye. Tranquilo, antes tienes que pasarte por la cocina a desayunar algo. No puedes irte con el estómago vacío.

El rubio se palpó el vientre, era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, cayó en cuenta que de hecho tenía hambre. –Ok- asintió.

Link devoró el plato de sopa, pan y leche bajo la mirada asombrada y medio asqueada de Vilán. –Hey, tómatelo con calma- le dijo pero el otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Sorbió la leche de un golpe, se limpió la boca con la manga y le levantó. -¡Listo! Hay que irnos- y sin esperar a su amigo salió de la cocina. Vilán fue tras él soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Volaron en sus neburís y saltaron hacia el Bosque de Farone, cada uno descendiendo con su propio manto, cosa que hizo sonreír a Vilán, como cada vez que lo usaba, pues Zelda había hecho otro manto especialmente para él.

Después de recorrer el bosque, al fin encontraron a Grahim en los Confines del bosque, con una mano en la cadera mientras contemplaba a sus bokoblins trabajar.

Link suspiró profundo mientras se acercaba, pensando en un saludo apropiado para la situación, ¿cómo debe saludar un amo a su sirviente? Ahora que lo recordaba, con todo y los modales de Grahim, Demise no le había dicho una sola palabra después de revivirlo, esa era la clase de amo a la que el señor de los demonios había servido tan fiel y apasionadamente. ¿Sería masoquista? ¿Una de esas divas que les gusta ser ignoradas por quienes les gustan? Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de amo debía ser y qué clase de amo esperaría su siervo que fuera?

Tomó aire antes de abrir la boca y usar un tono serio, elevado.

-Wooooooooooooooooo- soltó Vilán asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos, llamando la atención del señor de los demonios y haciendo que Link dejara caer sus hombros hacia adelante mientras se doblaba. Le habían arruinado su entrada/regreso autoritario. El pelirrojo simplemente avanzó con la boca abierta un par de pasos, no más porque sería estar a una distancia cortamente peligrosa de aquel demonio temperamental.

Grahim miró a Vilán con la misma cara de fastidio que en su primer encuentro, luego llevó su mirada hasta el rubio y la mueca se esfumo, puso una mano en su pecho mientras se inclinaba. –Bienvenido de vuelta, amo- cuando levantó el rostro tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tenía un brillo de astucia en la mirada. Esperaba algo de Link.

El héroe lo miró sin saber cómo responderle, luego reparó en Vilán y se sintió demasiado avergonzado ante la atenta mirada de su amigo captando toda la escena. Asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente y desvió la mirada. Grahim hizo una mueca al entender que aquel fortachón influiría en las reacciones que tuviera Link ante él y por tanto, no podría divertirse y jugar con las respuestas a sus acciones tanto como quisiera. Sin embargo, dejó ir aquella muestra de enfado ante el semblante nervioso además de aparentemente avergonzado sin ningún motivo del chico. "Señoras y señores; mi amo, el héroe elegido por la diosa" pensó y una risa sofocada surgió en él.

Vilán pasó la mirada de uno a otro. –Esto de verdad es en serio- dijo asombrado como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Grahim volteó a verlo con fastidio, ante lo cual retrocedió, luego recuperó la postura y tomó aire fanfarrón. –Bueno, si sirves a Link entonces no puedes lastimarme- sonrió ampliamente casi burlándose del demonio.

-¡Hm!- Grahim tronó los dedos y un círculo de dagas rodeo al pelirrojo acercándose y retrocediendo sin parar –puedo si mi amo no me lo impide- le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

-¡No!- Link dejó de lado su incomodidad e intervino. El albino rodó los ojos y con otro chasquido las dagas desaparecieron.

-Bien- espetó irritado. Sacudió un poco el cuerpo y abrió los brazos con una actitud distinta –amo, por favor, mire esto- pidió Grahim con una sonrisa.

Olvidando el problema de no saber cómo actuar y las personas frente a él sus ojos se centraron tras del demonio, poco más allá de la entrada de los Confines del bosque pudo notar aquello que había asombrado a Vilán: una estructura, un edificio en construcción en el que montones de bokoblins estaban trabajando. Por supuesto, aún faltaba mucho pero la pared de enfrente, donde el arco de entrada dejaba ver el árbol deku, estaba casi completa, los muros laterales iban a la mitad y un poco más atrás, donde el terreno se elevaba también se elevaban otros muros. Era mucho, MUCHO más grande de lo que él había pensado en construir. –Wow…- fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras se acercaba hipnotizado y con la boca abierta de la incredulidad.

De pronto una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de Link, volvió en sí cuando sintió las manos del demonio albino en sus hombros y su cabello rozando su mejilla. –Si me lo permite, amo, me gustaría mostrarle los avances de su orden- el rostro de Grahim estaba vuelto hacia Link, expectante. Éste lo miró por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente llevó su vista al frente para después asentir con la cabeza, esforzándose por controlar el manojo de nervios que estaba hecho. Acababa de recordar un raro sueño.

Los tres avanzaron hacia la construcción y, cuando estuvieron cerca, los bokoblins detuvieron su trabajo para contemplarlos con curiosidad. –No recuerdo haberles dado un descanso- les dijo con tono molesto su señor y de inmediato volvieron a lo que estaban agachando la mirada. Vilán entendía su conducta, ese tipo sí que daba miedo.

Pasaron el arco y el tour comenzó oficialmente. –Aquí estaba pensando dejar el árbol y esta parte del terreno tal como está, en caso de que mi amo quiera plantar algo. Por supuesto habrá que quitar ese panal. Mis disculpas por no haberlo hecho ya. Y bueno, dada la condición del terreno quise sacar provecho de ella, así que mande a mis subordinados escarbar en esta parte donde el terreno se eleva para abrir la planta baja- señaló la entrada a un túnel frente a ellos, luego hacia arriba -y por supuesto, en esa parte estará la planta alta. Como es obvio pensar, reforzaremos los túneles para que la planta alta no caiga, así que iremos escarbando gradualmente- volteó hacia Link –por eso le ruego paciencia, mi señor. Trabajaremos tan rápido como sea posible pero aun así temo que nos lleve algo de tiempo- se llevó una mano al pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Va muy bien- Link le sonrió afablemente.

-Sí, por supuesto- se dio la vuelta con una expresión de satisfacción.

En tanto, Vilán también escuchaba a Grahim pero a momentos se distraía observando a su alrededor, montones de bokoblins trabajaban colocando bloque tras bloque, construyendo los muros, como el constructor en potencia que era se detuvo junto al árbol a analizar todo el lugar. Estaba bastante bien, debía decir. Se acercó a tocar una pared y de inmediato un demonio azul se acercó a golpear su mano, regañándolo. Entonces intentó disculparse pero el demonio parecía tener mal humor.

-No sean demasiado agresivos con él, es un amigo de nuestro señor- intervino el señor de la tribu, a lo que el azul echó una mirada amenazadora al pelirrojo y siguió con su trabajo, él era el supervisor al parecer.

-¿Han avanzado mucho el túnel?- preguntó distraídamente el fortachón al albino.

-No tanto, ¿por qué?- se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Ah… sigan sin mí. Voy a mirar un poco aquí- respondió con una mano en el mentón -¿puedo ver los planos después?- pidió sin mirarlo pero tratando de ser cortés.

-Mmm- Grahim hizo una mueca y vio de lado a Link, quien asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que quería que cumpliera la petición de su amigo. –Claro- suspiró.

Ahora que Vilán no los miraba, decidido a continuar, el sirviente tomó la muñeca de su amo y tiró de ella suavemente –vamos, amo celestial, hay que seguir- lo invitó usando un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que el indeseable no lo oyera. Hora de divertirse.

Link volvió a sentirse nervioso pero siguió al señor de los demonios de todos modos y el recorrido siguió tranquilamente. Por aquí el comedor… allá habitaciones… un gran baño con piscina más allá… arriba una biblioteca… etcétera, etcétera. A lo largo del túnel se abrían pasillos truncos de uno y otro lado, siguieron caminando hasta que el chico pudo ver una luz al final. Salieron a otra parte donde la elevación terminaba y un gran terreno estaba al mismo nivel que por donde habían entrado. –Si le gusta la idea, amo Link- el aludido miró al otro con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre mientras el más alto igualmente lo miraba pero con malicia –pensaba que este podía ser otra clase de jardín donde pudiéramos comer al aire libre.

-Suena bien- miró alrededor, evitando el contacto visual, luego Grahim lo imitó. Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, sólo los pájaros hablaron, el viento mecía los árboles y sus hojas se sacudían. La atmósfera era tranquila y relajante.

-Dígame, amo niño del cielo, ¿está complacido conmigo?- lanzó calmadamente Grahim.

-Sí- respondió cortamente ante lo que le pareció una pregunta trampa. Y lo era.

-Así que, ¿podría decir que se alegra profundamente de tener con usted a alguien tan eficiente que le sirva y acate sus órdenes con tantísima devoción? ¿Sumamente feliz de tenerme?- con un movimiento de cabeza hizo su cabello volar hacia atrás mientras mantenía una pose altiva.

Link reprimió una sonrisa. Grahim de verdad era un ególatra y estaba buscando sus halagos pero no para ahorrarse cualquier broma y/o malentendido producto del doble sentido del lenguaje decidió cuidar lo que contestaría. –Yo sólo te pedí que buscaras un sitio pero has empezado toda una magnifica construcción- miró al cielo y luego a quien le escuchaba –realmente eres fabuloso- le dio una sonrisa amigable tratando de no pensar que quizá estaba un poco sonrojado.

Al principio mostró una cara algo sorprendida pero no muy tarde recuperó su actitud narcisista y agregó –sí, supongo que es muy acertado decir eso de mí- dejó correr sus dedos a través de sus blancos cabellos. Suspiró profundo y cambiando el tema soltó de repente –dado que tu amigo el friki de cabello extraño está aquí, he de suponer que has hablado con él y también con la encarnación de la diosa, ¿no es cierto?

Ante ese comentario Link se tensó un poco, era imposible no hacerlo cuando una charla incluía a Zelda y a Grahim. No lo miró ni dijo nada, se limitó a hacer un sonido de afirmación.

-Amo celestial, le ruego me ponga al tanto del estado de mi vasallaje con respecto a sus relaciones sociales- dio un cuarto de vuelta para mirar al rubio y toda emoción se borró de su rostro, estaba simplemente esperando una respuesta.

-Zelda no confía en ti pero te ha dado una oportunidad, ¿o debería decir que me la ha dado a mí? No estoy seguro, pero aún no puedes ir a Neburia ni acercarte a Zelda.

-Entiendo- Grahim asintió –una decisión prudente por parte de su pequeña amiga, dadas las cincunstancias. Es natural que desconfíe, en cualquier otra situación sería un error subestimarme. Sólo espero, amo, que usted sea consciente de que mi juramento no ha sido en vano y la palabra de un demonio no es cosa de juego, menos la de alguien de mi categoría. No hay nada más importante para mí que cumplir su voluntad- Grahim volvió a arrodillarse ante él.

Link vaciló pero, aunque torpemente, las palabras salieron de su boca –yo… no tengo palabras para decir… para agradecer la lealtad que me ofreces- en medio de las pausas y dudas su discurso todavía guardaba solemnidad, incluso gracia. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el lord, sin que el otro pudiera notarlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin romper su postura, luego los cerró en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su nuevo amo comenzaba a adquirir maneras más apropiadas. –Por favor, levántate- ordeno Link con calma en la voz a pesar de que el corazón latía errático.

-Como ordene- dicho eso, volvió a levantarse cuan alto era. –Si me permite preguntar ¿se quedará el amo mucho más tiempo, quizá a pasar la noche?

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa ante aquella interrogante. ¿Era una pregunta o una invitación? Dejó la sorpresa a un lado y lo pensó, mirándolo a los ojos. Parpadeó y de repente recordó a Zelda, las cosas que había dicho en la conversación, lo que le trajo también a la mente que Vilán estaba ahí, al otro lado esperando por él. Era claro que aquella idea no le gustaría a su amiga, tampoco al pelirrojo, y por tanto, el otro aprendiz de caballero no dejaría de insistir en que tenían que volver a Neburia hasta que estuvieran allá. Link mismo reconocía que no sonaba como una buena idea. Sin embargo, le asaltó la curiosidad ante la idea de qué harían los demonios para pasar la noche, en sus ratos libres. ¿Qué hacía Grahim cuando no tenía un encargo?

Apartó la mirada de Grahim y respondió –creo que no. Tal vez luego.

-Por supuesto- Link volvió la mirada unos segundos hacia su siervo, ¿acaso sonaba algo decepcionado? Había sido apenas un atisbo, así que se convenció a sí mismo de que no.

Tuvo una idea y eso le hizo sonreír. Desenvainó su espada, colocó firmemente el escudo en su brazo, frunció el entrecejo queriendo parecer enojado aunque aquella sonrisa delataba su aire juguetón.

-¿Amo?- el albino se dejó ver confundido.

-Soy un caballero aún en entrenamiento, necesito practicar mucho si quiero graduarme- separó las piernas para darse mejor apoyo, estaba listo para luchar.

El comentario llevó a Grahim rápidamente a otra premisa que le provocó un risilla sofocada -¿tienen una academia de caballeros allá arriba?- inquirió incrédulo –supongo que no lo hacen muy bien- dijo en voz más baja, para sí mismo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- sonrió más ampliamente mientras preguntaba, queriendo reír.

-Nada importante, amo, sólo hablaba para mí mismo- abanicó con su mano como gesto para acompañar sus palabras. En su primer encuentro le había dicho que era un novato, tanto que, en el mero inicio de aquella primera batalla, el señor de los demonios ni siquiera había sacado su espada, así era como esa academia suya lo había mandado. A pesar de eso, recordar aquello sólo avivo más la fascinación que sentía por el joven humano desde aquel entonces, siempre que lo pensaba encontraba increíble, aunque frustrante en el trascurso de su anterior jornada, la gran evolución que el chico había tenido ¡y las agallas!

Esa era su razón. Jamás se hubiera sometido a nadie que no pudiera respetar ni que fuera incapaz de impresionarlo. Por eso, después de la derrota, de la libertad sin sentido, lo había escogido a él. Esperaba que pudiera ser un buen amo y que de nuevo él pudiera servir con honor.


	5. Chapter 5

-Por ahora dejemos eso del amo y sirviente de lado, vamos a hacerlo como antes.

-De acuerdo, pero voy a tener que ser más blando contigo ya que no tienes la misma espada que entonces… niño del cielo- su capa se deshizo en un montón de diamantes que desaparecieron poco a poco. De nuevo se limitó a usar dos dedos para detener sus ataques. No obstante, tuvo que moverse bastantes veces para esquivar la espada del caballero, aunque lo estaban emulando, ya no era el mismo chico que en el primer combate.

De cualquier manera, en medio de la batalla la sonrisa de supremacía que portaba el rubio se transformó en sorpresa cuando Grahim consiguió atrapar su hoja entre sus dedos, intentó liberarla pero con un giro de muñeca el señor de los demonios logró zafarla de su agarre, apoderándose de ella. Ante esto se relamió los labios mientras lo miraba maliciosamente.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Link refugiándose tras su escudo pero en vez de atacarlo de frente el albino desapareció y reapareció a un lado suyo.

-¿Llamaste?- se burló divertido mientras daba una atajada que Link esquivó saltando.

-¡No, vete!- retrocedió intentando que la pequeña risa que lo invadió no rompiera su balance.

-Oh, vamos, niño celestial. No seas rudo conmigo- soltó una risilla y acto seguido lanzó la espada.

En vez de esquivarla para después retomarla se cubrió con el escudo haciendo que el arma rebotara y cuando trató de agarrarla Grahim ya la sostenía nuevamente, así que huyó. -¡Agh, no debí haber hecho eso!

-No, no debiste- se acercó lamiendo la espada -¿cómo rayos fue que me hiciste frente tantas veces sin matarte solo?

En tanto que Link seguía retrocediendo con el escudo, Vilán apareció a un costado de ellos, justo a tiempo para malinterpretar todo y más aún cuando el señor de los demonios volvió a lanzar la espada al caballero de verde, que ahora sí la había esquivado. Alarmado, el pelirrojo desenvainó su propia espada y alisto rápidamente su escudo para lanzarse contra Grahim.

Innecesariamente, porque en realidad no hacía falta, el rubio corrió hacia su "oponente" con intenciones de parar el ataque que venía hacia él, pero la prisa y el descuidado giro que tuvo que hacer sólo lograron que, cuando el escudo recibiere el golpe, la fuerza del impacto y apoyo pobre de su cuerpo lo echara hacia atrás cayendo junto con el señor de los demonios. Éste pronto se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, llevando a la misma postura al amo apoyado sobre él. Fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, luego llevó una mano al pecho de su amo e inclinó su cuello hacia adelante para ver su rostro –Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Eh… sí- estaba tenso, Grahim estaba muy cerca. Encima quería sobarse el trasero, mas la inconveniente posición en la que estaba evitó que llevara sus manos a hacia aquella parte donde también se encontrarían con una zona íntima ajena a su propio cuerpo.

-¡No me vengan con eso del sirviente ahora! ¡Estabas tratando de matarlo!- gritó apuntando hacia la cara de Grahim con su espada.

-¡No, no! Estábamos entrenando- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente apoyado en sus pies frente a su amigo, haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿No crees que "entrenaban" demasiado en serio?

-Yo se lo pedí así.

-Mmm…- dudó unos segundos -te creo, te creo a ti- pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

-Gracias, no tienes que preocuparte tanto- le dio una sonrisa tratando de convencerlo aún más y olvidar el altercado.

El fortachón guardó su equipo, más tarde llevó una mano a su cadera mientras la otra corría por su cabellera -¿sabes? Creo que sería bueno que volviéramos a Neburia

-¿Eh? Pero falta bastante para el ocaso- debatió Link en un tono similar al de un niño decepcionado. Y era así como se sentía.

-Ya llevamos un rato fuera, no quiero que Zelda se preocupe- trató de convencerlo con el mejor argumento que encontró, evitando mirarlo a los ojos para no ceder ante su expresión de ruego ni dejar ver lo inseguro que se sentía de su poder convencimiento.

Tras un breve silencio el caballero cedió –está bien- giró hacia Grahim pidiendo disculpas con la mirada sin pensar realmente en ello.

El albino sólo levanto una mano con expresión serena –atienda sus asuntos, mi señor. Yo me encargaré de cumplir su encargo lo mejor posible, no se preocupe- dobló el cuerpo en una reverencia.

Asintió con la cabeza, vaciló unos instantes y suspiró –nos veremos pronto, mi leal sirviente- ante esto el más alto levantó la mirada hacia su señor. Una extraña tensión se apoderó del ambiente mientras sus miradas se sostuvieron. El lord cerró los ojos y recuperó su alta postura.

Sin más, los neburianos partieron.

-Mmmm, tal vez no sea buena idea- Zelda estaba dudosa, un poco de aflicción se dejaba ver en su mirada.

-Yo lo provoqué- intento explicar por enésima vez, ¿era realmente necesario que Vilán le contara aquello? A decir verdad, todo estaba muy bien hasta que él apareció.

-Bueno, pues tal vez no deberías "entrenar" con él. ¿Qué hay de Vilán, Cocu, Vestro, Corvy y todos los demás en la academia? Incluso mi padre entrenaría contigo si se lo pidieras, al igual que todos los maestros- intentaba convencerlo lo mejor que podía pero sabía que sus argumentos no lograrían hacer mella en él.

-Sí, supongo… hasta podría enseñarles un poco de lo que he aprendido- estaba desanimado. No es que se sintiera mejor que los demás, jamás se atrevería a menospreciar a alguien. Simplemente ya no se sentía igual. Después de todo lo que había pasado, las cosas y los enemigos que había enfrentado no podía ser el mismo. Sus habilidades habían crecido y no sentía que ninguna persona en toda Neburia pudiera darle las dificultades ni ponerlo en aprietos, cosas que le harían notar sus fallas y posteriormente trabajar en ellas, como Grahim. Lo sabía y sabía que Zelda debía tener la misma o una idea cercana de eso.

-No quiero sonar como una madre sobreprotectora ni nada por el estilo- ladeo su cabeza y le sonrió –sólo estoy preocupada por ti. Necesito…- miró a Link, luego a Vilán –_necesitamos _tiempo para adaptarnos a esto. Temo que nos expongamos si lo hacemos demasiado rápido.

Asintió sin muchas energías. –Volveré mañana a ver cómo va la construcción.

La chica torció un poco los labios. -¿Es realmente necesario?- su amigo desvió la mirada. No, no lo era –te rogaré que no lo hagas, Link. Por lo que dicen falta mucho para que pueda estar cerca de terminar. No cambiará mucho para mañana. Ayúdame con los planes para Farone, ¿sí? Y puedes pasar algo de tiempo con Cocu y los demás, ¡y casi ya no has pasado tiempo con tu neburí! Estoy segura que les haría bien un largo vuelo juntos. Hay mucho que hacer aquí, no te olvides de eso- volvió a sonreírle intentando confortarlo, aunque no creyó que funcionaría. ¿Por qué estaba tan insistente en ver a Grahim? Por supuesto que ella no le tenía en mucha estima, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar… Algo debió haber en sus encuentros, a lo largo de esa jornada en que ella no había estado, ¿pero sería realmente bueno?

Link se estiró –me estoy sintiendo algo cansado, creo que iré a dormir.

-Está bien, descansa- dijo suavemente su amiga y le dio una despedida ladeando la mano.

-No te levantes tan tarde. Tienes que enseñarme todo los trucos que aprendiste allá abajo- el pelirrojo le dio una palmada que casi le saca el aire cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta.

-Ah, por supuesto- asintió con un quejido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y el chico de verde desapareció de la habitación Zelda y Vilán se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego ella avanzó hacia él y tomando una mano entre las suyas levantó a la vista hacia el rostro del chico para decirle en el tono más sincero –gracias.

Acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza Link no podía dormir. Miraba el techo y pensaba y pensaba. Jamás se daba por vencido pero en casi toda su jornada el pensamiento más recurrente era "¡demonios!", cuando encontraba una puerta cerrada, cuando descubría que tenía que ir a otro lado totalmente alejado de donde estaba, cuando no hallaba la manera de salir del aprieto en el que se había metido, cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar a Zelda pero no lo lograba, cuando Impa le dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal, cuando aparecían los bokoblins u otros enemigos y, por supuesto, cuando tenía que enfrentar a Grahim. En muchas ocasiones de no ser por Fay seguramente no habría sabido que hacer. Realmente su situación era muy frustrante. ¿Qué más puede pensar y de qué otra forma puede sentirse alguien cuando todo lo que quieres es tratar de encontrar y salvar a tus mejores amigos y tienes que lidiar con todo eso? "¡Que se joda Zelda y toda Neburia, me voy a cazar mariposas, ya no quiero ser héroe, ahora seré biólogo!" no era ni buena opción ni muy prudente.

Por eso, cuando peleaba con Grahim lo invadía un poco de desesperación, creyó que lo odiaba, que lo exasperaba pero sólo era esa desesperación de todo el viaje acumulada. Entendió eso cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al Heraldo de la muerte, a él sí lo odiaba, a él sí quería matarlo.

El segundo pensamiento más recurrente seguro había sido "no, ahora no", principalmente con los enemigos más fuertes y, por supuesto, con Grahim… aunque éste último caso sólo era en el primer momento.

Jamás podían pasar directo a la batalla, él siempre tenía que hablar y jugar con él. Después de entender sus maneras era casi… relajante. Sabía que no lo atacaría así sin más, que mientras hablara todo estaba bien. Podía descansar un poco, casi se sentía tentado a bajar la guardia pero eso no se hubiera visto bien, claro que no, y tampoco era convincente. Bien, en ciertos momentos era imposible, la forma en que solía violar su espacio personal habría puesto nervioso y sumamente alerta a cualquiera, justo como le pasaba a él. Sin embargo…

No era como él pero ambos habían tenido que correr de un lado a otro, buscar aquí y allá. Exasperarse, enfrentar obstáculos. Pero jamás rendirse.

Además era extraño.

No era como nadie que hubiera conocido.

No era como ningún otro enemigo al que se hubiese enfrentado…

_No era como si al encontrarse no pudiesen saltar directamente a la batalla debido a una necesidad de estudiarse al menos unos momentos el uno al otro._

_No era como si se admiraran._

_No era como si sintieron una clase de confidencialidad para que uno hablara y el otro le escuchara atentamente sin interrumpir jamás._

_No era como si sintieran una fascinación mutua…_

"Nos veremos pronto" había dicho. No obstante, diez días más tarde el amo no había vuelto. El sirviente comenzaba exasperarse. Esos tontos bokoblins no tenían la sensibilidad para apreciar los exquisitos discursos que salían de su boca, y encima le quitaban toda inspiración.

Desde una alta rama miró con la cabeza apoyada en una mano como los sus demonios rojos hacían señas hacia el panal, haciendo planes de como quitarlo; uno de ellos simplemente golpeo el árbol con su arma y lo hizo caer. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente otro rápidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sacudió, al instante un montón de bokoblins corrían de aquí allá mientras eran picados sin piedad por las abejas deku. Grahim miró a uno correr hasta perderse y otro correr hasta caer por un precipicio. "Muy inteligente" pensó con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos.

Alzó su rostro hacia el cielo. Se estaba poniendo el sol. Otro día más que su amo no venía.

Bien, no era de sorprenderse. Bajó del árbol de un salto y olvidándose de sus bokoblins echó a andar. No había mucho que hacer, ni mucho de lo que preocuparse y, sin nadie con capacidad de entender otra cosa que no fueran amenazas, tampoco mucho que decir. Corrió los dedos a través de sus blancos mechones y los mantuvo atrás un momento, frustrado, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba aburrido de estar solo.

Quizá podría entretenerse un poco viajando a otra región pero estaba el asunto de la construcción, no podía dejar a esos sirvientes tan tontos que tenía demasiado tiempo solos. De cualquier manera, moverse a otra región no le emocionaba de sobremanera.

Su prioridad ahora era que el lugar terminara lo más pronto posible los bokoblins trabajaban día y noche, cuando unos se cansaban entraban otros a suplirlos, así el recinto nunca dejaba de crecer. Detuvo su caminata pensativo. ¿Y valdría la pena? Una de las razones que lo mantenían tan enfocado en ese encargo era la creencia de que mientras más pronto terminara más pronto gozaría de compañía. Encontraría formas de hacer que su amo pasara las tardes con él, preparando cenas en su honor o proponiéndole alguna clase de juego de modo que encontraría la forma de divertirse con él aun manteniendo sus modales.

**Pero hacía diez días que no se dignaba a aparecer.**

Algo en su pecho se removió, quizá se sentía disgustado al pensar que su trabajo no fuese realmente apreciado y fuera todo en vano. Pateo un arbusto en medio de su exasperación.

-¡Kyuuuuuuu!- un kyu se puso de pie mientras temblaba y se cubría –kyuuu, no me hagas daño, por favor- rogó sin atreverse a mirar al presunto agresor.

Criaturas tontas. –Tienes suerte. No lo haré, mi amo me lo ha prohibido- cruzó los brazos mientras recordaba las indicaciones que le había dado al encomendarle la misión. No había dicho que no lastimara a los kyus, sólo había mostrado preocupación porque fueran a asustarlos, así, intuyó que no le agradaría que anduviese golpeando a esos animales planta.

-¿Tu… tu amo? ¿Acaso sirves a la Dragona del agua?- se animó a observar al demonio, sólo con un ojo y todavía cubriéndose.

-¿A ella? Pffff, no. Yo sirvo al elegido de la diosa, el caballero de la túnica verde- contestó desinteresado, ni siquiera mirando al pequeño ser.

-¡¿A él?! Oh, él es muy bueno, se preocupa por nosotros los kyus. ¿Lo andas buscando?- Grahim se estaba preguntando si contestar "no precisamente" o sólo "ese no es asunto tuyo" de forma brusca, mas el kyu prosiguió –pasó por aquí hace un momento, se fue hacia el gran árbol.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y volvió sus ojos al animal. -¿Hoy? ¿Hace un momento?- preguntó sorprendido. "¡Pero si se acaba de poner el sol!".

-S… sí- el kyu volvió a cohibirse un poco.

-Ya veo, ha sido muy útil. Gracias- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrarlo.

-¡Pero ten mucho cuidado, he visto demonios en los alrededores!- le advirtió antes de volver a camuflajearse.

Tuvo una de sus típicas risas sofocadas y dijo para sí mismo. –Sí, sí que los hay.

Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de enfado. Juró que sí no fuera su amo haría pagar caro a ese niño del cielo. Después de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para él y éste no se molestaba siquiera en darle una visita o revisar el proyecto.

Lo divisó en una saliente elevada producto del crecimiento irregular del gran árbol, justo se estaba dando media vuelta después de, seguramente, haber observado el bosque desde allí. No lo había visto. Sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios. Dada su posición no podía castigarlo pero eso no le impedía darle un buen susto. Desapareció y reapareció sobre una rama encima de donde estaba el chico.

-Mi señor, qué fortuna encontrarme con usted- dijo y saltó para quedar justo unos centímetros enfrente del otro.

Había querido asustarlo y lo logró, tanto que Link retrocedió hasta que sus tobillos no encontraron más madera en que sostenerse. Rápidamente se apresuró a sostenerlo por la cintura, salvándole de la caída; su reacción inmediata y natural fue tomar lo primero que sus manos encontraron, de modo que, mientras Grahim lo sostenía por la cintura, él tenía las manos en los hombros de éste. Cuando dejó de mirar hacia atrás el lugar por donde estuvo a punto de caer y enderezó el rostro hasta toparse con el lord, así como estaba, casi lo empujaba de nuevo para separarse debido a la exaltación que le había producido aquel agarre.

Temblaba y le faltaba el aire. El señor de los demonios lo atribuyó al reciente susto y con intención de darle más seguridad lo atrajo hacia sí, separándolo más del borde; como consecuencia su cuerpo se tensó, estaba rígido y no movió más que su cabeza.

-Hola- dijo casi sin oxígeno cuando sus orbes azules encontraron los cafés de Grahim.

¿Hola? Eso había sonado divertido, estúpido y tierno, todo al mismo tiempo. -Hola- le devolvió el demonio sonriendo de una forma extraña, sin malicia.

Link jamás lo había visto sonreír así, no sabía ni imaginaba que pudiera. Sin desearlo sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse.

**Perdón por el retraso, quería subir esto antes pero… según yo, lo iba a revisar y todo para ver que estuviera bien pero he dormido poco y no he sabido dónde tengo la cabeza xD y no quería subirlo y luego decir "ay no, me faltó tal o cual cosa" como me pasó con el Oneshot que escribí y luego edité (por si querían saber xD), pero bueno, estoy cansada pero también quiero entregarles otro capítulo, así que… aquí estamos jeje**

**P.D: Yo amo a todos los personajes… ¿todos?... Sí, todos xD especialmente a Ghirahim, Link, Fi y Zelda. Así que me da miedo no manejarlos bien y también que la forma en que llevo el fic haga que la agarren contra Zelda por las cosas que hace, espero que no. Zelda es linda y buena, Zelda es amor, no la odien xD o al menos no la odien por esta historia jeje**

**Shadow-chan: Gracias por comentar, aunque no me dejes un ensayo en tu review xD sigue siendo importante para mí, tus pensamientos, tus reacciones, lo que te gustó y demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo, más el final jujujuju**

**Zeldangelink: Por qué los "wow"s? Espero que te haya gustado aunque no sé si quizá algo te haya sorprendido jeje Qué dudas tienes? Si quieres trataré de responder mientras no tenga que hacer spoiler. Lemon? Tal vez, pero pienso avisarte cuando pase y manejarlo de tal forma en que no afecte si te lo saltas si sigues por aquí para cuando llegue (porque entiendo que tal vez no te encante la pareja y en algún momento dejes el fic porque tus gustos van más hacia otro lado, pero te aseguro que siempre te recordaré por darle la oportunidad y ser tan amable. En serio es muy muy halagador eso QwQ) y sí, Link es un amor, eso es indiscutible x3 "demiasado perfecto y puro para este mundo" como dice el meme xD**

**Gripy: Grahim y su honor es algo bello, cuando estaba jugando el juego no podía dejar de pensar que tenía tintes caballerescos por su comportamiento, por eso necesitaba tan desesperadamente sacar eso de algún modo. Es una historia Ghiralink, por supuesto que algo de acción vendrá eventualmente ¬w¬ no te preocupes.**

**Anne: Aunque he leído muchas cosas de la pareja que son como dices y me han gustado, reconozco que a veces a uno le hace falta más, más trama, más suspenso, más vida y cosas aparte del amor, que sino luego parecen quinceañeras (uso el término porque yo sí era así toda romántica xD) o muy exagerados y enajenados con su amor, además creo que eso se vería medio OoC. Espero mantener buen ritmo y mantenerte satisfecha :3 Gracias por comentar.**

**Marysweetiepie: You're the best. I love you. Bless you x3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A mí me gustó este capítulo, está corto pero… espero que les guste :) **

Los segundos que pasaron en ese estado parecieron eternos. Link no pudo pensar sin avergonzarse que estaba abrazando a Grahim como una chica abrazaba a su novio y viceversa, ante esa extraña idea bajó la vista enseguida.

Grahim lo movió con cuidado de la orilla hacia el lado interior de la saliente y luego lo soltó cuando creyó que no podía caerse, aunque manteniéndose alerta por cualquier posible peligro. -¿Está bien, mi señor? Mil perdones, no era mi intención asustarlo- preguntó suave y lleno de hipocresía. Era verdad que se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo puesto en aquella situación pero a la vez no se sentía realmente arrepentido del hecho, su cara lo había valido todo. De haber podido se hubiera reído.

-Eh, sí; estoy bien. No te preocupes- se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué está haciendo mi amo aquí tan tarde?- no quiso esperar para hacer la pregunta ni usar una frase para que trajese a colación el tema, intentó esconder su enojo y curiosidad en el tono gentil, pero ciertamente, él quería una respuesta ya.

-Uhm…- planeaba dormir en el árbol y llegar casualmente en la mañana como si hubiese bajado de Neburia, ya que aún tenía su guardia medianamente alta y no quería arriesgarse a pasar la noche con o cerca de él. Pero ahora lo habían atrapado, ¿y ahora qué? –Yo… lamento mucho no haber venido antes aunque te dije que nos veríamos pronto…- se notaba arrepentimiento en su voz, trataba de esconderlo pero estaba ahí.

"Me alegro", dijo en su mente y contrario a eso en voz alta expresó: -oh, no se preocupe. Usted debe tener montones de asuntos que atender- abanicó con la mano como si así quisiera disolver en el aire la culpa de su amo. –Yo también he estado ocupado de todos modos- se dio la vuelta, dando algunos pasos con ese andar delicado y pomposo.

-No, en serio… quería venir antes- Link habló esperando que de verdad le creyera. No sabía por qué pero quería que lo supiera, que no se había olvidado de él. –Es sólo que Zelda…- puesto que Grahim estaba dándole la espalda, no pudo ver como torcía la boca disgustado ante aquella última expresión, -Zelda me ha dado un montón de encargos y no he parado de ir de un lado a otro por Neburia hasta que el día se acaba- suspiró pesadamente recordando lo cansados que habían sido sus últimos días.

Pero finalmente estaba aquí.

Grahim se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró con detenimiento al héroe frente a él, notando un cansancio que había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos en primer momento. -¿Es por eso que vino a hacer una visita rápida antes de irse a dormir?- preguntó sin ninguna intención oculta, simplemente sacando lo primero que vino a su cabeza, casi conmovido porque después de todo el trabajo del día que aquella niña le daba para mantenerlo alejado de él (tenía ese presentimiento) todavía se diera tiempo para darle una visita rápida. No obstante, algo volvió presuroso a su cabeza. No estaban en los Confines del bosque y no parecía estar yendo hacia allá. Link estaba abriendo su boca para decir algo cuando el demonio de piel grisácea sonrió como si acabase de descubrir un sucio secreto –aunque parece que se desvió un poco del camino- él sabía bien que, a diferencia suya, para el joven humano no era tan simple llegar hasta ese punto, requería algo de esfuerzo y tiempo, bastante, de hecho.

-Quería darle una mirada al bosque desde aquí antes de ir- soltó la mentira más convincente que pudo formular pero su voz lo había estropeado todo. No sabía mentir.

-Si es lo que dice, supongo que debo creerlo, mi señor. Sin embargo, como su leal sirviente, considero parte de mi labor alabar sus buenas cualidades y aconsejarlo ante aquellas no tan buenas. Por lo tanto, aunque mi amo posea muchísimas habilidades, mentir no es una de éstas. Le sugiero que trabaje más en ella, mi señor… Quiero decir, si pretende cumplir el cometido de dicha habilidad- le habló con un tono impasible mientras contemplaba sus propias manos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan propio y elegante en medio de una burla?

Link suspiró profundamente. –Pensé que ya estarías dormido y no quería molestarte- desvió la mirada, por lo que después se regañó internamente, eso seguro había evidenciado aún más la mentira. Cuando volvió la vista a Grahim, éste le miraba fijamente, dándole a entender que no había creído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

-Jamás podría molestarme por una visita de mi amo, sin importar las circunstancias- cerró los ojos, sonrió cortésmente y llevó su vista hacia otro lado –pero si pensaba eso, ¿entonces por qué molestarse en venir?- juagaba con él de nuevo.

El héroe sintió como si las palabras se le hubieran atorado en el pecho, puesto que tenía una incomodidad en dicho lugar. –Te he dicho que Zelda no deja de darme encargos, tan pronto me levantó ya tiene un mandado que debo cumplir. Pensé que pasando la noche aquí no podría darme ningún encargo si yo no estaba en mi habitación por la mañana, y ella creería que me había levantado excesivamente temprano. Al levantarme, claro, lo primero que haría sería ir a verte- al menos esa parte era cierta.

El albino lo miró lleno de calma, ocultando su sorpresa ante aquellas palabras que identificó como verdaderas. ¿Había hecho algo así por él?

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las hojas del árbol, haciendo que algunas bajaran como pequeñas bailarinas. Entonces una sonrisa de medio lado nació y creció lentamente en los labios de Grahim, extendió su brazo derecho hacia su señor de modo galante, -ya que estoy aquí y estoy despierto, ¿tendrá la gentileza de pasar mi amo la noche conmigo? De ser así, puedo transportarlo a los Confines del bosque si toma mi mano.

Sin darse cuenta Link levantó la mano dudosamente, quería pensarlo un poco. Aunque no era como si tuviera otra opción ahora que lo había visto en el bosque. Colocó su mano temblorosa sobre la de Grahim, quién pensó en jalarlo hacia sí, pero negó mentalmente aquella idea; no hubiera sido una forma adecuada de tratar a su amo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el caballero de verde sin soltarle la diestra, rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre, arrimando de manera delicada el cuerpo del más bajo hacia el suyo, y, sin darse cuenta, luego apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía; acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron en un montón de diamantes rojos, negros y dorados.

El rubio escuchó un zumbido en sus oídos por un brevísimo instante, a la par que sentía su cuerpo agitarse y flotar. Cuando sus pies sintieron el suelo firme debajo pudo relajarse y confirmar que estaba en donde se llevaba a cabo la construcción. Se palpó el cuerpo para comprobar en qué estado se encontraba. Todo en una pieza. Casi suspiraba de alivio cuando Grahim que lo miraba, hizo sonar otra risa interna ante aquella actitud. Abrió los ojos lento y dudoso para encontrarse frente a él la tela roja de la capa de Grahim, estaba a una distancia tan corta que lo hizo temblar mientras elevaba sus ojos hacia los de su sirviente, -hemos llegado, mi señor- le confirmó con una suave sonrisa. Link asintió y creó cierta lejanía entre ellos. Separó lentamente la vista del más alto y echó una mirada a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo giraba. –Preparen una tienda del otro lado de los túneles con dos camas para dormir- escuchó al demonio ordenar a sus devotos bokoblins que se apresuraron a cumplir la orden.

Su rostro estaba petrificado de asombro cuando miró que la parte frontal del recinto, donde se hallaba el árbol deku, estaba completamente hecha, los túneles bastante avanzados, porque cabía mencionar que ya no era sólo uno, sino varios, además de en gran parte reforzados y con un recubrimiento blanco que los dejaba tan lisos como cualquier pared; también habían escarbado un poco en el suelo, por lo que en el interior quedaba más bajo que el exterior, aquello con la intención de darle más altura al lugar.

-Está…- comenzó Link buscando las palabras pero sin hallarlas, dejando suspendida su oración.

-Bastante atrasado. Lo sé, amo. Mil perdones por la incapacidad de mis súbditos. He intentado que el trabajo de los bokoblins vaya más rápido pero me temo que no están respondiendo a mis expectativas. Los castigaré debidamente por eso, no se preocupe- apretó su puño contra su pecho con expresión de culpa.

-¡No, no! Está bastante bien, lo han hecho bastante rápido- quiso reconfortarle, -me impresionas, Grahim- declaró sin reparar mucho en ello mientras miraba a su alrededor para, al momento de volver a ver su rostro, obsequiarle una sonrisa inocente y agradable.

-Agradezco mucho su reconocimiento, amo- respondió inclinándose reverencialmente.

Un tiempo después llegó un bokoblin haciendo un saludo al señor de los demonios, dándole a entender que su mandato había sido cumplido. Se dirigieron al otro lado del túnel y lo contemplaron con sus propios ojos: la tienda estaba puesta y sobre dos montones rectangulares de hojas había algunas sábanas a modo de camas.

-No es mucho, mas espero que halle el suficiente confort para descansar.

-Es mejor que la corteza de un árbol- dijo Link y ambos sonrieron ante aquel comentario.

El caballero se dirigió a un tronco cortado para sentarse y reflexionó un momento si estaba bien que bajara tanto la guardia, debía quitarse el escudo y espada para poder dormir, con Grahim junto a él. De cualquier modo, éste lo había seguido y se arrodilló frente a él, causando una reacción de sorpresa en el héroe y la interrupción de sus reflexiones.

-Permítame que le ayude a ponerse cómodo para dormir, pequeño amo del cielo- ante ese mote le lanzó una fugaz mirada burlona antes de llevar sus manos a las botas y esperar una confirmación.

-Claro- consintió nervioso.

El señor de los demonios asintió con la cabeza y liberó las bien esculpidas piernas del más bajo cuidadosamente, una y luego la otra; tan delicado, tan lento que ni siquiera el príncipe había sido tan gentil al colocarle la zapatilla de cristal a Cenicienta. Posteriormente fue por los guantes, haciendo una leve pausa al tomar el primero, al no recibir ninguna queja zafó ambas manos del cuero como si al acariciar sus manos la piel falsa se hubiese adherido a los otros recubrimientos blancos; entonces corrió sus manos por el cabello de un Link tan estático que parecía una estatua, causándole escalofríos, con esto se llevó el gorro verde de su cabeza; siguió con su labor llevando sus manos al broche de su cinturón. En este punto, Link quiso protestar y pedirle que se detuviera pero fue como si su cerebro hubiese bloqueado la conexión con el resto de su cuerpo, lo que incluía también su boca y sus ojos, que no rompieron el contacto con los del demonio en ningún momento mientras el cinturón y todo lo que aferraba caían hacia un lado. El contacto visual siguió incluso cuando las manos en guantes blancos tomaron el borde de su túnica, elevándola. Despacio y con toda precaución, como si fuera a romperse con un roce mal calculado, fue despojándolo de la ropa, causándole un respingo, sin embargo no pronunció una sola palabra, incluso ayudó sin querer cuando alzó sus brazos. La túnica estaba ahora en el suelo junto a él, lo opuesto de su consciencia y sentido común que parecían hallarse muy lejos de ahí.

-Dudo que sea agradable dormir con eso puesto, ¿cierto?- cuestionó mirando la cota de malla.

El héroe le dio la razón con un gemido nacido en la garganta tras el cual tragó saliva, e igualmente que con la prenda anterior, sin desearlo ni pensarlo, confió en su sirviente y lo ayudó a despojarse de su protección. Estaba nervioso, avergonzado, con el corazón latiendo a mil. Sobre su torso ya no había nada más que una camiseta blanca, ligera y fácil de romper. ¿Ahora qué? Un pensamiento lo asaltó de repente, ¿por qué no tenía miedo después de ponerse tan vulnerable?

Volviendo a su altura, Grahim se despojó de la capa cuidadoso y la arrojó a un lado junto a las ropas de Link, corrió una mano por sus cabellos y luego por los del chico que lo miraba desde abajo, aún sentado. Se arrodilló de nuevo, tomó una de las manos humanas con el propósito de besarla mientras cerraba los ojos, que volvería a mover sin tardanza a los orbes azules.

-Buenas noches, mi señor- luego lo dejó allí donde estaba y se movió hacia una de las "camas" hechas con hojas, se acomodó y dijo –no tiene de qué preocuparse, en caso de que sucediera cualquier cosa los bokoblins nos avisarían. Por favor, duerma tranquilo.

Respiró un par de veces, sin creer lo que había pasado. ¿Es qué había pasado algo en especial? No, claro que no. Supuso que sólo era su inexperiencia en recibir tan atentos servicios. Hizo su recorrido hacia la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, sin embargo, el sueño no parecía llegar a él.

**Shadow-chan: A veces uno odia personajes sin saber por qué, a veces es por las ships, a veces son otras cosas más profundas, ¡quién sabe! xD Me alegro que te gustara el cap, espero que también te haya gustado este jujuju**

**TheLoveIsArt: jujuju sabía que te gustaría! Te lo dije xD Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, procuraré pasarte imágenes las próximas veces para que ubiques mejor. ¡You're the best!**

**Gripy-chan: ù_ú sí, Vilán y Zelda son muy latosos pero es posible que las cosas vayan a cambiar. Digo, Link con su carita tierna y suplicante seguro que logra algunos cambios y ablandará el corazón de sus amigos. La acción… nos estamos acercando a ella, no desesperes. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Anne: Pues sólo trato de mantener los personajes como son jeje Una vez vi un post en tumblr que decía algo como "Link es la clase de chico lindo que le presentas a tus padres", "Ghirahim es la clase de chico malo con quien tienes sexo rudo a escondidas de ellos" xD y yo creo que no hay cosa más cierta en el mundo**

**P. D. : **/watch?v=EWXYkwv2byY** entren a la página principal de youtube y pongan esto, si quieren, es una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo *¬* espero no decepcionarlas y que también les guste. ¡Qué tengan buena semana!**


	7. Chapter 7

Se dio la vuelta para mirar la espalda de Grahim. ¿Estaría dormido ya? Era posible que pronto se cumpliera su segunda hora en la cama y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Muchas preguntas llenaban su mente. ¿Sería siempre tan delicado con él? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos habrían surcado su mente mientras le ayudaba a… desvestirse? ¿Por qué lo miró así? ¿Por qué…? No supo cómo terminar esa última y aun así seguía repitiéndose en su mente. Del mismo modo en que no lograba evadir esas interrogantes, Link no conseguía quitarse la extraña sensación en el pecho que le había dejado el otro con su mirada, encriptada y elegante. Juraría por Hylia que estaba jugando con él, tratando de provocarle algún tipo de vergüenza al hacer aquello, no obstante, su mirada no apoyaba su teoría. Después de llamarlo "pequeño amo del cielo" no volvió a ver ni un atisbo de burla o juego en sus ojos, era como si estuviera serio y a la vez muy calmado, era como si simplemente se hubiese dedicado a contemplarlo mientras lo despojaba de la ropa… No, no. Quiso reír nerviosamente tras esa idea. Vaya cosa más tonta que acababa de pensar.

Después de calmarse un poco y decidir que podía dejar eso del análisis para después, o para nunca jamás, se preguntó qué clase de mirada tenía él mismo en aquel momento. Suspiro mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.

La respiración del demonio de cabello blanco llevaba un ritmo lento y calmado, tan concentrado como estaba el héroe en ella no tardó en convertirse en una especie de arrullo, haciendo que cayera lentamente dormido mientras miraba sus contornos.

Le llegó un grito que parecía venir de muy, muy lejos. Frunció las cejas, no quería despertar. Se disponía a darse media vuelta y alzar las sábanas por encima de su rostro pero sus manos no fueron capaces de encontrarlas. Segundos después, sin previo aviso, fue sacudido y sintió muchas manos tocándolo, un peso familiar rodeando su torso y presionando sus hombros. Cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía nublado en una combinación de rojo, verde, café y destellos blancos y amarillos. Tiraron de sus piernas y su cabeza se hundió medio soportando su cuerpo sobre una tela. ¿Una hamaca? Sus piernas sintieron las botas abrazándolas, posteriormente un amarre en su cintura.

-¡Liiiiink! -reconoció la voz de Vilán en el grito histérico que se aproximaba, parpadeó y trató de incorporarse pataleando. Su vista ya era clara en el momento en que vio a su amigo cruzar el túnel corriendo para arremeter contra los bokoblins que lo rodeaban, los cuales se dispersaron para todos lados con algunos gritillos y alzando las manos. –Link, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hacían esos bastardos? –las manos del fortachón atraparon sus hombros y lo sacudieron sin ninguna consideración.

Grahim salió del túnel lentamente con expresión molesta poco después, cruzó los brazos y se detuvo a mirar.

El caballero usó sus brazos para detener la sacudida de su amigo e intentar calmarlo, cosa que le resultó muy difícil, la cabeza le daba vueltas y antes de poder decir nada tuvo que usar una de sus manos para sujetar su frente. –Mmm –emitió un quejido-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-¿Qué por qué vengo así? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te atreviste a venir sin avisarle a nadie! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos Zelda y yo?- iba a sacudirlo de nuevo pero Link lo detuvo a medio camino.

El albino soltó un bufido, -¿quién eres? ¿Su madre?

Vilán lo miró por encima del hombro con sumo desprecio pero sin decirle nada, en cambio, volvió a dirigirse a Link. –Pasaste la noche aquí, ¿verdad? –entornó los ojos y preguntó en un tono de mamá inquisidora, preparada para desatar su ira.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Grahim antes de que Link tuviera tiempo de ponerse nervioso, acordarse de su mentira y olvidarla cuando abriera la boca-, llegó hace un par de horas, pero dado que se levantó mucho antes y por el entrenamiento que tuvimos, necesitaba descansar un poco, por eso estaba tomando una siesta en la hamaca; siesta que tú tuviste la bondad de interrumpir- espetó Grahim mientras se acercaba a los dos-. Disculpe el inconveniente, amo, lo hubiera detenido y puesto en su lugar para que continuara durmiendo pero dado que es su amigo…

El héroe sacudió la cabeza en negación, -no te preocupes, está bien -luego miró al pelirrojo– todo está bien –trató de infundirle calma con sus palabras y mirada, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan efectivo resultara, aún estaba algo adormilado y con la cabeza revuelta. Se levantó de la hamaca y miró su cuerpo, mal acomodado pero estaba puesto todo, salvo su gorro. En ese momento entendió que los bokoblins habían acudido a vestirlo, por órdenes de Grahim seguramente, antes de que Vilán lo viera para que su mentira surtiera efecto.

-Hombre, estás hecho un desastre –su amigo lo miró cruzando los brazos.

-Estaba durmiendo, ¿qué esperabas? –se rascó la cabeza, recogió su gorro del suelo y lo puso en su sitio–. Tengo hambre –dijo de repente cuando se llevaba una mano al estómago.

-Pues claro, tan apurado estabas que te fuiste sin desayunar. La señora de la cocina me dijo que no te vio –negó con la cabeza-. Deberíamos volver a la academia para que comas algo –se llevó los puños a la cintura sonriente, se estaba aplaudiendo internamente. "Bien hecho, Vilán. Viste la oportunidad y la tomaste, Zelda estará orgullosa de ti" pensó internándose en su mundo y en su triunfo como si ya tuviera a Link de vuelta en Neburia.

-Ordenaré que le traigan algo de comer, amo –Grahim chasqueó los dedos- muy bien, ya saben lo que el amo quiere. Dense prisa –ordenó a los bokoblins e hizo señas para que se retiraran.

El pelirrojo volvió a la realidad, aquel chasquido hizo que sus sueños se evaporaran en el aire. Fulminó al demonio con la mirada y éste le ofreció una media sonrisa arrogante por la reciente victoria. Mientras tanto, Link sólo los miraba confundido.

-De cualquier manera, creo que después de comer deberíamos volver a Neburia, hay un montón de cosas que hacer allá- se dirigió a Link sin apartar la vista de Grahim. Era como si sostuvieran un duelo de miradas.

-¿Eh? Pero… pero toda la semana he estado yendo de aquí para allá. Estoy cansado –dejó caer sus hombros y su cabeza, prácticamente era la protesta agotada de un niño, tanto su amigo como su siervo giraron para verlo.

-Quédese aquí, amo, y póngase cómodo. Le aseguro que me dedicaré a satisfacer todas sus necesidades –ofreció rápidamente Grahim, mirando retadoramente al fortachón de reojo.

-Lo mejor será que volvamos a la academia y descanses en tu cama o leas un libro, eso te relajará –el otro aprendiz quiso sonar convincente pero la verdad sabía, todos ahí sabían (hasta los bokoblins que intentaban trabajar más despacio y en silencio mientras aguzaban el oído para enterarse del chisme sabían), que la oferta del albino sonaba mucho más tentadora, por lo que, el demonio emitió una risilla sofocada ante lo patético que había sonado su oponente. Vilán buscó en los ojos de Link algún apoyo pero los orbes azules se desviaron a otra parte.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí, aunque sea un momento… ¡además! –de repente había recordado algo- ¿no querías ver los planos? ¡Podrías estudiarlos, revisar cómo está hecha la construcción detalladamente para guiarte cuando hagamos los edificios para Zelda! Seguro que incluso puedes mejorar el diseño original y hacer todo un palacio –Link le sonrió afablemente, apelando al ego de su amigo.

-Mmmm –el fortachón sostuvo su mentón pensando. –De acuerdo –dijo finalmente- supongo que tienes razón, por pequeña que sea la ayuda, no le vendría mal un poco de inspiración a mi ingenio.

El rubio sonrió con sumo entusiasmo, asintió e hizo una petición a su sirviente -¿Puedes traerle los planos a Vilán, por favor?

-Por supuesto, amo. No tardo –Grahim entró al túnel, desapareciendo gradualmente en la oscuridad.

Tan pronto como sus ojos perdieron al demonio, el pelirrojo se aproximó al más pequeño, sus manos sujetaron la mandíbula de su amigo y giraron su rostro de un lado a otro, examinándolo; palpo sus brazos y picó varios puntos de su pecho y estómago, ante lo que Link río y manoteo para apartar las manos del pelirrojo.

-Ey, ¿qué haces? –preguntó aún con una risilla.

-Sólo me aseguro que no estés lastimado ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada? –Vilán lo miró con seriedad.

-Claro que estoy bien, y no, no me ha hecho nada –contestó impasible, aunque estaba tan cansado de las preocupaciones y cuidados excesivos de sus amigos que tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos y responder cansadamente.

-¿NADA? –insistió Vilán doblándose hacia delante mientras miraba al de verde.

-Nada –suspiro un poco hastiado.

-Mmmmm… -parecía estar analizando su respuesta en un detector de mentiras interno-. ¿Tampoco ha tratado de **enseñarte** nada? –siguió el interrogatorio.

Instintivamente su rostro se hizo para atrás mientras fruncía el entrecejo, confundido. -¿Qué? ¿Enseñarme? ¿De qué hablas? –ladeó su cabeza lleno de incertidumbre. Durante unos segundos, en su mente corrió una escena hipotética de Grahim enseñándole algo mientras decía cosas como: "no, no, amo. Sus movimientos son muy bruscos, tiene que ser más elegante, moverse con suavidad mientras se impone frente a los otros. Déjeme mostrarle" y entonces caminaría alrededor de él. Eso… quizá pasaría eventualmente pero no había pasado nada aún.

-Mmmmmm –Vilán se quedó mirándolo meditabundo. –Nada, nada. Supongo que entonces todo va bien –parecía seguir pensando, guardándose un montón de ideas.

-Claro –miró a un lado y otro, sentía que se perdía de algo.

El fortachón inhaló profundamente y dio un gran resoplido, -mira, Link, no le diré a Zelda que pasaste la noche aquí pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Es muy pronto para que confíes tanto en él –su tono era severo mas completamente honesto.

Los ojos azules se fueron hacia el suelo. "¡Pero en realidad no planeaba dormir con él!" pensó en defenderse, aunque nada salió de su boca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Sé que querías venir, sé que tal vez Zelda ha sido inflexible, sólo… -suspiró nuevamente- la próxima vez habla conmigo y veremos cómo nos las arreglamos para venir, **de día **–recalcó eso último. Link volvió a asentir sumiso.

Justo iba a decirle algo más cuando su vista periférica notó a Grahim llegar. Éste los miró extrañado, pasando la mira de uno a otro, el ambiente estaba tenso, supuso que podrían haber estado hablando de él. No, **debían** haber estado hablando de él. Decidió callar al respecto.

-Aquí están, los planos –los extendió hacia Vilán y éste los tomó.

-Gracias –dijo mirándolo sólo unos segundos, luego a Link por encima del hombro-. Iré del otro lado, los dejo solos un momento –trató de sonar tranquilo, como si realmente no ocurriera nada, queriendo disimular su desconfianza.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema –sacudió su cabeza ondeando su cabello para mirar a Link. A pesar de la molestia que le causaba llegar a aquella tensión estaba contento de que el otro se perdiera.

Mientras Vilán entraba al túnel, del mismo salía un bokoblin con una bandeja llena de frutas y un poco de agua. Link retrocedió a sentarse en la hamaca y Grahim, tomando una manzana de la bandeja se aproximó a él, materializó una navaja en sus manos con la que partió una rebanada de la fruta, se sentó junto a su amo y se la ofreció; Link la observó un momento dudoso, terminó por agarrarla pero en vez de encaminarla a su boca se quedó mirándola.

-Lamento si de alguna forma le causo problemas con sus amigos, señor niño celestial –esperaba hacerlo reír o molestarse un poco con ese mote. Funcionó levemente, el chico había mostrado una media sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa –comió la fruta sin muchas ganas.

El lord cortó otro pedazo y se lo ofreció. –Hice muchas cosas que, por supuesto, no son fáciles de perdonar, tampoco es que pediría perdón por muchas de ellas- liberó una risilla, Link de inmediato giró su rostro hacia él esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo y su mirada café le dijera algo más, que bromeaba o al parecido; sin embargo, el demonio no volteó–. Disculpe si sueno muy atrevido pero mi propósito no es impresionar o ganarme a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros, sólo a usted… a ti –lo último lo dijo muy bajo, tanto que Link dudaba de si realmente lo había escuchado–. Quiero dedicarle mis mayores esfuerzos, honrar el contrato que he jurado, y a través de esto demostrar mi lealtad y despejar cualquier duda en la que quepa creer que podría causarle algún daño. Así que –se levantó, parándose frente a él y ahora sí miró al héroe, justo a los ojos– aunque mi intención no sea volverme amigo de quienes le rodean, sí pretendo que mis actos sustenten la firme creencia de que no hay nada que temer sobre su bienestar cuando usted se encuentre a mi lado, mi amo –con la mano sobre el pecho se dobló en una reverencia.

-Te creo –le confió.

Mientras el señor de los demonios volvía a elevarse a su altura sus ojos buscaron los de su amo después de aquellas palabras, sin perderlos en un solo momento.

De ese modo, viendo Link la satisfacción, solemne, en los orbes cafés resultado de sus palabras de confianza, tuvo miedo.

-Volverá hoy a casa, me imagino –le extendió un pedazo más de fruta.

-Sí –respondió mirando hacia el suelo. Se sentía en conflicto.

-¿Quiere practicar un poco después de comer?

Link se quedó encerrado en sus pensamientos. Muy a pesar de todo, en un profundo rincón de su ser, el caballero reconoció que en realidad confiaba en Grahim, no sólo ahora, sino siempre. Incluso cuando fueron rivales, Grahim le traía una sensación de bienestar, la seguridad de saber lo que ocurriría, y respeto mutuo. Eso le aterraba por el hecho de que, con toda la historia que habían tenido como enemigos y los difíciles combates, el albino de alguna forma podía llegar a él de una manera realmente sencilla. Que obtuviese su confianza tan fácilmente sin importar las circunstancias era algo que le molestaba. Porque, aunque dijeran que Grahim se doblaría a su voluntad, Link sentía que su siervo también tenía poder sobre él. Como si el papel de amo y siervo pudiera cambiarse. ¿No él mismo se había sometido a la voluntad del señor de los demonios al aceptar el vasallaje?

-¡Señor! –un irritado Grahim había tomado en una mano su mandíbula y la apretaba con fuerza mientras lo obligaba a mirarle. Había estado llamándolo suavemente hasta que se cansó, cuando notó en los ojos azules la verdadera atención recordó su posición y retiró la mano de la quijada humana–. Disculpe, creo que perdí la cordura un momento –respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

-No, no. Discúlpame tú a mí –recorrió de su frente a su nuca con la diestra, atravesándose el cabello con los dedos, -me distraje pensando en algo y no te estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué? –los cabellos blancos se balancearon ante el ladeo de cabeza que denotaba intriga.

El rubio lo consideró unos instantes pero no hallaba la manera de explicarlo. –Nada, nada importante –contestó finalmente, queriendo quitarle importancia a pesar de la abstracción aún presente en su rostro y tono de voz.

-Mmmm –el siervo no pareció muy contento ante la respuesta pero decidió no insistir. No por el momento–. De acuerdo; le decía, amo, que si quería practicar después de comer.

-Sí, necesito mantenerme en forma- le sonrió ligeramente entusiasmado. A él realmente le gustaba pelear con el señor de los demonios–. Por cierto, ¿por qué la hamaca? –preguntó recordando de repente aquel detalle.

-Ya que no conozco su forma de dormir, temía que durante la noche pudiera caerse de una hamaca, por eso mandé preparar "camas", pero al despertar pensé que quizá, ya que yo podía vigilar su sueño, era mejor dejarlo continuar su descanso en una hamaca que se meciera suavemente con el viento en medio de este día cálido. También creí que uno de sus amigos podía llegar de improvisto y la hamaca luciría más convincente.

-Qué eficiente –Link le dio una expresión de complicidad.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor- dio una risilla sofocada sintiéndose satisfecho-. Voy a revisar que todo el trabajo se esté haciendo correctamente y volveré para nuestra sesión de práctica, lo dejó para que coma –hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y de un salto ascendió a lo que sería el segundo piso del edificio, llamó a un bokoblin mientras avanzaba y luego se perdió de su vista.

Cuando se sintió solo, Link no pudo evitar mirar hacia la bandeja de comida pensativo. Realmente no quería volver todavía a Neburia, así como tampoco quería retomar el día tras día cumpliendo pequeños encargos que lo mantuvieran tan mal, quería pasar más y más tiempo en las tierras inferiores. Dio un suspiro y alzó la vista nuevamente al futuro segundo piso, él estaba de nuevo en su campo visual con los brazos cruzados mirando a los bokoblins mientras parecían cumplir una orden que recién les había dado. En tanto lo miraba, tomó distraídamente otra manzana de la bandeja, aproximándola a su boca, y durante unos segundos parecía estar demasiado ocupado observando el perfil de Grahim para hacer cualquier otra cosa, luego, sin dejar de mirarlo, mordió de lleno la fruta, sintiendo el jugo derramarse y su dulzura acariciando sus papilas gustativas. Entonces el demonio albino viró su vista levemente y le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

**Supongo que todo el mundo entendió el simbolismo de la manzana xD Es muy cliché pero no se me ocurrió ni encontré uno mejor**

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Como recompensa el próximo capítulo será más largo, a menos que estén bien con la longitud actual de los capítulos 9_9**

**TheLoveIsArt: muajajajajajajaja I told ya! Ya llegara el momento, lo prometo. Te di algunas pistas, ¿recuerdas? Me hace muy feliz que te guste, sempai!**

**Shadow-chan: u_u sí, casi me odio por haberlo hecho lemon. Me estoy esforzando mucho para avanzar y llegar a esa parte *w***

**Gripy: SS Link es… pfffff la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Espero que el próximo capítulo te sea interesante, creo que es indispensable para la transición que viene. Siéntete con la confianza de mandarme mensajes personales cuando gustes, quizá hasta podríamos rolear *w* y hablar de otras parejas gays.**

**¿Saben qué es mi muerte últimamente? Shiki, en serio, denle una oportunidad y, si son de las que les gusta leer libros, lean La larga marcha pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeee**


End file.
